gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Baroness (RAH)
:The Baroness is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. The Baroness serves as the Cobra's intelligence officer and lieutenant to Cobra Commander. She is a dark, sensual femme fatale whose beauty is matched only by her ruthlessness. She is the child of a pair of wealthy European aristocrats who made sure their daughter got what she wanted. Somehow along the way as she grew up, she joined a group of student radicals then moving on to extremists and, finally, into the ranks of Cobra. Along with the Commander and Destro, she is part of the ruling Cobra Triumvirate. She is privy to the secrets of both men, especially Destro with whom she shows a special interest. Her loyalty is divided to both men and would not hesitate to play them against each other. Fiction A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity When Cobra finally revealed itself to the world at large, it was the Baroness who committed the act of attention by kidnapping Dr. Adele Burkhart. The Joe Team managed to rescue the scientist and the Baroness aids Cobra Commander in escaping. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up IDW RAH continuity An unspecified time has passed since Cobra Commander retook the Silent Castle, the Baroness is still under his control thanks to the Brain Wave Scanner. She knows full well of the fact and detests it. An incident where Billy lost control and tried to attack the Commander convinces her that the effect of the Brain Wave Scanner is losing its hold on Billy and perhaps hers as well. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Battle Action Force The Baroness' real name was Anna Von Stromberg who was born into a wealthy family but was disenchanted with her aristocratic family's capitalistic lifestyle. She joined a small terrorist group and led several attacks, including some on her family's own holdings, but this was just to gain enough of a reputation to join Cobra. Marvel UK The Baroness was a close confident of Destro who divulged his views on Cobra Commander with her. She was later sent by the Commander to the Australian desert to investigate the progress of operation "Tinman" to launch an orbital weapons platform to rival any nation, after reports were heard of an intruder in the base. The base commander Brone was dismissive, but the intruder was the Action Force member Outback and he summoned a team who attacked. The base was destroyed and the Baroness executed Brone for his failure. The Baroness was present when Destro faced an abortive trial for disloyalty after a failure to capture a Broadcast Energy Transmitter. Later when Cobra launched an attack on London she commanded a squad who took hostages at the Albert Hall. Some time later a Phantom X-19 stealth plane was shot down in the Jordanian desert. A local warlord sought to auction the plane and other nomad warlords, Destro and a Cobra team led by the Baroness all converged on the auction. But they were preventing from capturing its secrets by the G.I. Joe the Action Force team Tiger Force, who destroyed the stealth plane. The Baroness was forced to unite with Destro against the nomads to escape. The Baroness then led a team to the Latin American country of Sao Cristobel where Destro had sold a nuclear warhead to one side in a civil war but the carrying helicopter had been shot down. The Baroness's team secured the warhead but a G.I. Joe team started the timer by remote control, forcing the Cobras to abandon the warhead. The Joes later deactivated the timer. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Voice Actor: Morgan Lofting .]] is one of the few points of connection with the comicbooks.]] The Baroness infiltrated the military base housing a new hi-tech satellite by masquerading as Major Juanita Hoover, an officer from the budget department. So effective was the persona of a stickler to detail she put on that no one ever suspected her true identity. She planted the homing device that allowed Cobra to focus the M.A.S.S. machine on and make successful the theft of the satellite. She was almost captured by Duke had he not been accidentally teleported to the Cobra Temple along with her. For another demonstration of the MASS Device, the Baroness travels to Russia where she planted a homing device by the Kremlin which allowed Cobra to teleport the Soviet army and make them seem disintegrated by the ray. Her next mission was to obtain the heavy water element necessary to replenish the dwindling supply of catalytic elements for the MASS. Her arrival at the trench's site is matched with the Joes and she orders her force to engage in combat. When giant tubeworms attack both Joes and Cobra, she is forced into agreeing to a truce to defeat the more immediate threat. After the tubeworms are dispatched, she gets her share of the heavy water but attempted into reneging on a deal for a peaceful extraction. The Joes are quick and got away with their share. She can only satisfy herself that she accomplished her more immediate mission. While the Baroness shares Destro's concern for the dwindling supply of the M.A.S.S. elements, she has the confidence that Cobra would stand triumphant at the end. A transmission from the Joes' declare of a surrender has her suspecting deceit which caused Cobra Commander to use the MASS against her advise. Upon Destro's return, she tells him what the Commander has done which causes Destro to take matters into his own hands. Eventually, the Joes storm the Cobra Temple and defeat Cobra. She is among the number to be taken into custody at the end of the battle. DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Toys Merchandise * Baroness mini-bust :The Baroness is the third mini-bust in the G.I. Joe line from Palisades Toys, and she's the first woman of the line. The sculpt is designed by Jon Matthews while the box art is provided by Dave Dorman. It is only available in 2,880 units.Baroness Mini Bust from Palisades Toys Trivia *Larry Hama never wrote Baroness with an accent; he originally thought of her as an American student who went to Europe and joined radical groups. *According to the filecard for Chameleon, Baroness did not actually appear after ''G.I. Joe'' #23. External links *JMM's G.I. Joe Character Guide *Cobra Baroness Fansite Footnotes Category:1984/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:RAH 25th Anniversary characters Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Female Characters